Special Forces INFO Docket
Introduction The Republic of Terra holds a Special Forces division which has the goal of uniting all elite members in the group under one banner. Members of The Republic of Terra who find themselves under the Special Forces banner are considered to be valuable members who have shined brighter in comparison to the common member. These members have access to exclusive technology such as specialized weapons and vehicles which allows them to further augment their already deadly combat potential. Members of the Special Forces are hand picked and may not be joined by normal means. Members are sent an invitation to join, to which should they choose to accept they will go in for an examination. Examination consists of both a mental and physical portion to see if the member is eligible for the role. Special Forces Class Specialization The Republic of Terra Special Forces as of 6/15/14 has converted to a specialization ranking system. Once a member passes their Special Forces Examination, they are to choose which specialization they wish to classify themselves with. Each specialization represents a specific role that each member shows a particular proficiency and interest in. Each specialization has an advanced variant, to which those who shine brighter in that particular classification will earn themselves a spot in the advanced version. While members are not limited to only doing things within their specialization, they will be expected to act their role most of the time. Assault / Advanced Assault'' '' The Assault specialization consists of members who excel in terms of infantry based front line combat and operations. This involves attacking enemies directly and taking on objectives. Gear for the Assault specialization consists of usually heavy armor, as well as direct combat based weapons and gadgets. Recon / Advanced Recon'' '' The Recon specialization consists of members who excel in terms of infantry stealth based combat and operations. This involves scouting and providing intelligence to allies, as well as taking a stealthy approach to combat such as sniping and infiltration. Gear for the Recon specialization consists of usually stealth themed armor, as well as stealth themed weapons and gadgets. Vehicle Specialist / Advanced Vehicle Specialist'' '' The Vehicle Specialist specialization consists of members who excel in terms of ground vehicle based combat and operations. This involves utilizing vehicles to help augment Terran forces. A few examples of vehicles consist of heavy and standard tanks, anti-air vehicles, armored personnel carriers, and other mechanized ground vehicles. Mech based vehicles not included. Air Specialist / Advanced Air Specialist'' '' The Air Specialist specialization consists of members who excel in terms of air vehicle combat and operations. This involves utilizing aircraft to help augment Terran forces. A few examples of aircraft consist of assault helicopters, jets, and dropships. Mech Pilot / Advanced Mech Pilot'' '' The Mech Pilot specialization consists of members who excel in terms of utilizing mech combat and operations. This involves dedicated pilots utilizing mechs to help augment Terran forces. A few examples of mechs consist of heavy assault and recon based mecha. Due to the popularity and power behind the mecha themed vehicles, this is the only specialization that currently has restrictions that exclude it from the limitation rule. Mech Pilot is also a restricted specialization which requires one to serve as a Vehicle Specialist first and then send in an application for a transfer to Mech Pilot status. Mecha Pilots have to forfeit their ability to utilize any other vehicle to focus all their attention on developing their skills toward using mecha themed vehicles effectively. Mech Pilots can serve as infantry should they not have a mech available or if the situation calls for it. Special Forces Training The Republic of Terra's Special Forces are expected to go through training on a regular basis to keep skills sharpened. Training covers both mental and physical topics. Training on the mental portion consists of going over the Terran Legal Codex, while the physical portion consists of going through combat related scenarios. Training will utilize a point system. The point system allows one to keep track on the performance of each individual with allows the trainer to easily document each trainees individual performance efficiently. Training sessions will be expected to utilize the standard Terran loadout. This is usually automatically equipped when a person first enters a server. Terran Codex Knowledge Special Forces members will be expected to review and memorize important information found within the Codex as well as keep up to date with any made changes. Those who answer questions correctly should be presented with a point. Strategy Special Forces members will be expected to have general knowledge on how to properly formulate a strategy based on given scenarios along with properly executing them successfully. Those who find themselves successful should be presented with a point. Obstacles Special Forces members will be expected to complete a reasonably difficult obstacle course. Members will be expected to race to the finish of the course, to which the number of winners eligible to win a point depends on the amount of trainees cut in half. Close Quarters Special Forces members will be expected to handle themselves with melee combat. This is usually done with a sword tournament using the standard robloxian sword. Those who win duels should receive a point. It is optional to do a "winner gauntlet" which consists of all the winners going against each other to find the MVP for an extra point. Terran Weaponry Special Forces members will be expected to handle themselves with Terran weapons. Similar to sword tournaments, members will be expected to go up against each other using the standard Terran loadout. Winners of each duel should recieve a point. It is optional to do a "winner gauntlet" which consists of all winners going against each other to find the MVP for an extra point. Objectives Special Forces members will be expected to handle themselves in objective themed scenarios. The objective is subject to change depending on where the training is located. A few examples would be holding a certain amount of points for a designated amount of time, capture the flag, etc. The winning team is to be presented with a point. Special Forces Examination Those who are chosen to become a Special Forces member of The Republic of Terra are expected to go through an examination process which looks at both their mental and physical capabilities to see if they qualify for the position. Examinations are given out by the Department Director or a exclusively selected high rank trusted by the Department Director. Examinations are similar to training, however they are a one on one scenario with just the instructor and the examinee. MENTAL EXAMINATION '' Members taking the examination must be looked at regarding their intelligence to make sure they are mentally capable of being a Special Forces member. Members are expected to pass the following to qualify on a mental level. Spelling Members are expected to have a general grasp on the english language. Nobody is expected to have 100% perfection with their spelling, however each member is expected to know basic sentence structure. Terran Legal Codex Knowledge Members are expected to have a general grasp on information that can be found within the Terran Codex. Members are to be asked a series of questions out of the Terran Codex and are to answer such questions as accurately as possible. Maturity Members are expected to act mature and keep a sense of professionalism about them at all times. ''Physical Examination ''' Members taking the examination must be looked at regarding their combat efficiency to make sure they are physically capable of being a Special Forces member. Members are expected to pass the following to qualify on a physical level. ''Obstacles Members are expected to pass a reasonably difficult obstacle course with a limited amount of lives. The amount of lives are given by the instructor and are subject to change depending on the course. Close Quarters Members are expected to qualify in melee combat with a standard robloxian sword in a duel. Number of rounds are subject to change depending on the instructor. Terran Weaponry Members are expected to qualify in using Terran weapons effectively and efficiently in a duel. Number of rounds are subject to change depending on the instructor. Objectives Members are expected to handle themselves effectively and efficiently in a objective themed scenario. Objectives could range from anything with examples along the lines of capture the flag or holding certain capture points for a certain amount of time. The objective is subject to change depending on the examination location and instructor.''''''